


The Road to Revenge

by Northern_Lady



Series: Unfinished Marvel Tales [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Facing Feelings, Past Suicide Attempts, Road Trips, Uncle-Niece Relationship, empath powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Victor Creed shows up with his daughter and needs Logan's help. The three set off on a road trip.None of the stories in this series are related to each other. Some names are reused but there is no relation between the stories. They are just marvel stories that have been on my computer for a long time and needed to see the light of day.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan awoke in his room at Xavier’s school with a start. It was the middle of the night and there were people talking near the front door. More than that, there was a familiar smell in the air. Victor was here. He got up and headed for the front door before his visitor even started knocking. Logan stopped in front of the door. He was trying to decide how how he could possibly keep the fight away from the school and all the kids. 

“I’m not here to kill you,” Victor said gruffly from outside the door. “Open the damn door Jimmy.” 

Reluctantly, Logan opened the door. He found Victor standing there on the front steps and down at the bottom of the stairs, some twenty feet down the drive stood a kid, a little girl. She had her arms crossed and was kicking at pebbles in the driveway, trying not to look at him. He couldn’t for the life of him imagine what Victor would be doing with some kid. 

“What do you want?” Logan asked. 

“I’m calling a truce. I’ll stop trying to kill you if you help me out with her.” Victor said and as he did the girl took several steps back, further away from Victor and the front door. “Hey! I thought I told you not to move!” Victor shouted at the kid. 

“Nope,” the girl said. “You said I could wait here. You never said not to move.” 

Victor’s eyes narrowed. “It’s the same thing.” 

“I don’t think so. I asked if I could wait here and you said I could. Then I changed my mind. I don’t see the problem.” she argued. 

“Well, I’m saying it now. Stay. Right. There.” Victor said firmly. 

“I don’t want to,” the kid said rather defiantly. 

Logan was starting to get a little worried for this kid’s sake. Did she have no idea what Victor was capable of? She really shouldn’t be arguing with him like this. If he had to interfere he would but so far Victor hadn’t actually hurt her. 

Victor turned and went down the steps and approached the kid as if he were absolutely furious. The girl didn’t move. She didn’t look frightened. She only looked angry. Then her claws came out of her fingers, claws just like Victor’s. 

“Put the claws away,” Victor said. 

The kid didn’t move and didn’t relax her stance. 

“Now!” Victor shouted at her. She flinched a little and retracted her claws. “Better. Now don’t you even think about running off this time. I don’t even know why you bother lately since I always know how to find you.” 

“Because it makes you mad to look for me,” she said with a shrug. 

“Just don’t move,” Victor said to her again and he went back up the steps to Logan. As soon as his back was turned the kid was sticking out her tongue at him. 

“Who is she?” Logan asked, hoping it was at least a positive story. 

“Lucy...Lucy is my daughter,” Victor said. “I need you to look after her for a while.” 

“What? All these years of trying to kill me and now I’m supposed to…?” Logan was going to argue further but Lucy had started to cry. 

“I haven’t got a choice but to bring her here. Six months ago some people trying to restart the Weapon X program showed up at my wife’s house. I wasn’t there. I was off working some job. They took Lucy. I killed twenty eight of those bastards to get her back but by the time I did they’d already given her an adamantium skeleton. They been chasing us for the last six months trying to get Lucy back and fit her with a control collar. A week ago they caught up to us again and Libby, Lucy’s mom, didn’t survive….” Victor trailed off. He actually seemed to be emotionally affected by what he was telling Logan and it honestly surprised him that Victor was capable of it. 

“You had a wife?” Logan asked, not sure how any woman would last very long with Victor. 

“Libby was an empath. She projected emotions by touch. She changed me. Helped me be calm, be better, be more human.” Victor explained. “But it’s been a week and she’s already wearing off. Not much longer now and I’ll be the person I used to be. Lucy deserves better than that. And I need her to be some place safe while I hunt down the rest of those bastards so they can never hurt her again.” 

Logan sighed. None of this was Lucy’s fault. She was just a kid. For her sake, he couldn’t say no. “Fine. I’ll do it.” 

Victor nodded and turned to Lucy who promptly turned and ran. She was pretty fast for her size but Victor was faster. He caught her before she had gone far and picked her up as she scratched at him kicking and screaming with her claws out. The girl drew blood but never once did Victor hurt her. He just held onto her tightly until her rage ended and she collapsed against him in a puddle of tears. 

“Daddy...don’t leave me…” she sobbed. “Please don’t go.” 

Victor carried the weeping child back up the steps while she clung to him. He set her on her feet and she allowed it though somewhat unwillingly. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Logan asked. 

“I haven’t got a choice. She’s better off here.” Victor said. 

Logan was just about to try and argue further with Victor about leaving when Lucy pulled away from her father and grabbed Logan’s arm. “Don’t let him leave me,” she said to Logan, “Please…” The moment she touched his arm Logan was flooded feelings of fear, fear of abandonment, and grief and loss. It was overwhelming. 

“Hey!” Victor said rather harshly as he grabbed Lucy’s arm and pulled her hand off of Logan. “I told you not to do that to people!” 

“She’s an empath too?” Logan asked, a little surprised but knowing it had to be the truth given the way the emotions had hit him so strongly. 

“Yeah,” Victor said, a little sad to admit it. 

“Then she can do the same thing her mother did. She can keep you calm. Why are you…?” 

“Because it’s not her responsibility!” Victor said, angry. 

“I don’t mind Daddy,” Lucy said putting her hand in his arm. “I really don’t.” 

Logan watched while Victor visibly calmed at Lucy’s touch. Victor wrenched his arm away from her before he was fully calmed. “Don’t.”

“Why?” she replied, almost as angry as he was. “I have the same powers as Mom! Why won’t you let me help you?” 

“Because there are things you don’t know, kid.” Victor said. 

“Like what?” She said, her arms crossed across herself in frustration. 

“You know that you don’t just give emotions to other people when you touch them, right? You absorb them from other people too?” Victor said. 

“Of course,” Lucy said, annoyed with the question as it was clearly something she was very familiar with. 

“Well...your mother...it took a toll on her, absorbing all my rage and anger. The last three or four years she was having nightmares, violent nightmares...she wasn’t sleeping well anymore...the exhaustion was making her sick.” Victor explained. “I can’t let you help me Lucy. I won’t do that to you.” 

“I’m not gonna get sick.” she argued. “I heal like you do and I’m not afraid of any stupid nightmares!” 

“She might have a point,” Logan spoke up. “About the healing part anyway.” 

“Stay out of this Jimmy!” Victor said. 

“It’s a little late for that,” Logan said. “The fact is, Lucy here would probably be worse off without a father than she would with a few extra nightmares. Don’t be stupid Victor!” 

“No, the fact is there are still people out there who want to use her for a weapon. I need her someplace safe while I go kill them!” 

“I’m pretty sure she’d be safe with you,” Logan said, it was glaringly obvious that no one was going to harm Lucy if her father was around. No one. 

Victor shook his head. “You have people here who can help her more than I can.” 

“I don’t need help!” Lucy was suddenly angry again. “I don’t! I told you I wouldn’t do it again and I really won’t this time. I don’t need help!” 

“What is she talking about?” Logan asked, when Victor only looked disturbed but said nothing. 

“Two days after her mom died Lucy ran off. We weren’t far from Toronto at the time. I followed her trail into the city. She had climbed up some hundred stories...and jumped. I didn’t get there in time to catch her. Took an hour for her to fully heal.” Victor explained. “Then the next day she drank a quart of motor oil that I got for the truck. I can’t watch her every damn second of the day! That’s why I need your help Jimmy.”

“Maybe I’d best come with you then,” Logan said. He couldn’t see any other choice. 

“What?” Victor was stunned. 

“I can help you take down those guys and keep another set of eyes on Lucy. Do you see a better solution?” 

“I guess not,” Victor agreed, 

“Might as well come in and stay for tonight. We can leave tomorrow after I let my people know what’s going on.” 

Logan led them upstairs to where he knew he’d find a couple of empty rooms. Just as he tried to walk away from them Lucy caught his arm and she hugged him tightly. “Thank you Uncle James.” Logan was flooded with feelings of relief. There was grief in there too but mostly it was just relief. She believed he had convinced Victor to stay but Logan was pretty sure that Victor wasn’t ever really going to go in the first place. 

“You’re welcome kid.” he said, hugging her briefly in return. 

**********************

After nearly a week on the road with Victor and Lucy, Logan learned quite a few things about the two of them. In many ways the two of them were very much alike, both with a tendency to be short tempered and both with a large appetite. They argued a lot but for the most part it was never serious. A few times when they were out at some store or shop a stranger would say something that would set Victor off but Lucy always saw it coming, or maybe felt it coming. She wouldn’t say anything. She’d just come up alongside her father, take his hand, and he would calm down enough to walk away. A few times though her powers had the wrong effect on him. 

They were in a grocery store near Calgary Alberta, which was very near their destination at Alkali Lake. The plan was just to get some sandwich materials and a bottled water for the road and get on with the trip. Then Lucy stopped by a display in the produce section. 

“Can we get strawberries Dad?” Lucy asked, no longer following the two men. 

“Not today,” Victor said, barely stopping to look back at her. “Come on.” 

Lucy didn’t follow him. She just stood there staring at the strawberries sadly. Victor walked a few more steps before turning back and taking her arm to get her to come with them. The moment he touched her his expression changed to one of pain. It only lasted an instant but he immediately picked up Lucy and walked out of the store. Logan finished up the purchases and went to find them. They were in the truck. Libby was curled up in her father’s lap just sobbing. Victor was crying too. Not sobbing like Lucy was but there were tears in his eyes. 

“What happened?” Logan asked, a little concerned to find them in this state. 

“Strawberries were Libby’s favorite,” Victor said as explanation. 

Logan was pretty sure that Lucy’s grief had been what set off Victor. “Maybe Lucy should come sit with me and you should take a walk Victor.” Logan suggested. The two of them were probably just feeding each other grief. Lucy was both absorbing and projecting feelings of loss and grief. That wasn’t healthy. 

“Okay.” Victor said, and he moved Lucy off of his lap and left the truck. 

Lucy seemed willing enough to hug her Uncle. She moved to sit next to him and leaned close enough that he could put one arm around her. Logan definitely felt her grief but it was easier for him to deal with it than Victor because it wasn’t his loss. There was also fear in what she felt but he didn’t know why that would be there. It took a while but eventually Lucy calmed down. 

“You okay kid?” Logan asked as he let her go. 

Lucy nodded. “A little better now. I know why you sent my Dad away. It’s because sometimes we make each other feel worse, isn’t it?” 

“I think maybe you do.” 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Lucy asked him. “You won’t tell my Dad?” 

“I can keep a secret,” Logan agreed. 

“When my mom died, Dad wouldn’t talk for two days. He didn’t talk. He didn’t eat. We didn’t go anywhere. We just stayed in this motel room and he just sat there, like maybe he was dead too. And he wouldn’t let me touch him. That was the only thing he would say, not to touch him.” Lucy began sadly. “Then I had this nightmare, the one I get about the adamantium. He woke me up like he always does and I forgot that he said not to touch him and I hugged him and I guess he forgot too because he didn’t let me go...except he was so sad and so very very angry that it scared me...he wanted to kill people. He wanted to kill people and hurt them while he did it...and that scared me. Not because he would hurt me but because I can never be like my mom. She was always so nice and nothing ever made her mad….I can’t stop him from being mad like she could….I don’t know how she could feel what he feels and still be so calm. All I know is that it scared me a lot and it hurt to miss my mom as much both of us put together and anyway that was the day when I climbed up the tower….and the next day I only touched him accidentally but I wasn’t ready for it...I didn’t know how to block it out...I didn’t even know what I was doing...only that I wanted all that pain and anger to end.....but Dad can’t know that’s why I did it. He can’t know.” 

Logan sighed. “I’m not gonna tell him if you don’t want me to. Maybe your father was right. It’s not your responsibility to help him deal with his anger issues. Does it still scare you now?” 

“No. Not usually. I think Dad is usually careful. Like, if I have a nightmare he is careful of what he is thinking about when he wakes me up. And when he is just ticked off at some stranger we meet who is being a moron, that doesn’t scare me either...it only happens if either of us are missing my mom. That’s what scares me.” 

“It scared you today?” 

She nodded. “If you hadn’t been here...do you think I should tell him that sometimes I don’t want to feel what he feels?” 

“I think he should know. I can tell him if you don’t want to.” 

“He’s not gonna like it.” 

“He doesn’t like a lot of things. He’ll get over it.” Logan said. 

When Logan saw Victor returning to the truck he got out and met his brother outside the door. 

“Ready to go?” Victor asked, as if nothing had been wrong half an hour earlier. 

“Almost, but first there’s something Lucy needs you to know. She can’t always handle your feelings.” Logan said, explaining as simply as possible. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that you’ve got to be aware of what you’re feeling and when to keep your distance from her,” Logan said. 

“Aware of my feelings? That’s a load of shit Jimmy. For the last eight years I never needed any of that touchy feely crap with her. I don’t see why I should need it now.” 

“I’m thinking that’s because Libby was aware of your feelings so you didn’t have to be. She probably acted as a buffer…” Logan guessed. 

Victor looked a little stunned. “Yeah, I think she did.” he admitted as he realized it. “So what do I do now?” 

“I don’t know...just...you’re gonna have to think about what you’re feeling more often.” 

Victor looked annoyed. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s something I can do.” 

“You’re gonna have to!” Logan insisted. 

“Maybe I was right before. I should have just left her with you Jimmy and done this on my own. She shouldn’t be anywhere near me.” 

“That’s not what I was saying,” Logan argued. “I wasn’t saying she shouldn’t ever help you or that you should stay away from her, only that you gotta be aware of when your rage is too much for an eight year old!” 

“I had plenty of anger of my own when I was eight. I don’t see why that would be an issue. And you were the one Jimmy, who tried to convince me that her using her empath powers wouldn’t harm her health cause she can heal. So what are you trying to sat here? That my daughter is afraid of me?” 

Logan thought the better of telling Victor the whole truth. “I’m saying maybe I was wrong. Maybe it’s not such a good idea that she helps keep you calm.” 

Victor wasn’t buying it. He glanced at Lucy. “What’s going on with you kid? Did I do something that scared you?” 

Lucy burst into tears and climbed out the open window of the truck and took off running. Logan turned to go after her. “I’ll get her.” he told Victor. 

“Like hell you will. I guess I can get my own goddamn daughter,” And Victor went after the girl. Leaving Logan to wait in the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan only waited for fifteen minutes for his brother and niece to return to the truck before he set off after them. Their trail of scent was easy enough to follow. Logan soon found the two of them across the street out behind a department store. 

“Come on out of there,” Victor was saying. He stood next to a dumpster which was sitting rather close to the building and Lucy had apparently hidden herself between the dumpster and the wall. “If you won’t come out, I’m gonna move this here dumpster and come in there after you.” 

“No you won’t,” Lucy argued. 

“I sure as hell will,” Victor argued right back. 

“Then do it and while you’re moving it I’ll just run again,” The girl said. 

Victor kicked the dumpster in frustration and it moved a foot to one side. Then he glanced over at Logan who stood on the opposite side of the dumpster. There was a question in Victor’s gaze. Logan knew what it meant and nodded his agreement. He would catch Lucy if she tried to run in his direction. Victor grabbed onto the dumpster and hauled it away from the building almost effortlessly. Lucy looked hurt and confused at being exposed like this. She seemed undecided if she wanted to try and get past her uncle or her father but she definitely looked prepared to run. Her claws were out and after a moment of hesitation she turned and started climbing up the side of the building. Victor made one of his flying leaps and caught her leg before she could reach the roof. He pulled her off the side of the building and she responded to that by attacking him with her claws. She was screaming and drawing blood with her claws. Victor was yelling too but was trying just to get a grip on her to make her stop. 

Logan quickly crossed the distance between them and pulled the girl off of her father. She calmed almost immediately at his touch. Her claws went back in and her screams and rage changed to tears. She turned and hugged her Uncle and Logan could hear her racing heart beginning to calm. Victor looked at the two of them and then down at the blood on himself and for a brief moment he looked hurt. He made a sound like an angry growl and then he turned and walked away. 

Logan put Lucy down on the ground and followed after Victor. The three of them crossed the street and went back to the truck in the grocery store parking lot. Logan opened the truck door to let Lucy sit in the middle like she usually did and she glanced up at him and shook her head no. He sighed. Victor was gonna be even more furious than before but Logan did what she wanted anyway and climbed into the middle seat. Lucy climbed in after him and shut the door. 

Victor sat in the driver’s seat with the keys in his hand staring straight out the window for half a minute. Finally he turned to Logan. “Why the fuck are you sitting there?” 

“You know why,” Logan said simply. 

“I want you to explain it to me,” Victor said reaching for the door lock button just as Lucy touched the door handle as if to run again. “You stay there!” he said to Lucy as he clicked the locks shut. “And you Jimmy, are gonna explain something to me. Did you come on this trip just so you could take something else that’s mine?” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Logan said. “I came to help you and to help your kid.” 

“Maybe,” Victor said, starting the truck and backing out of the parking space. “Or maybe not. It doesn’t matter.” 

“I think it does matter because when this trip is over with I’d rather you didn’t start trying to kill me again. Is that what’s gonna happen Victor?” 

“That depends,” Victor grunted. 

“On what?” 

He didn’t answer right away. 

“On what Victor? What do I gotta do to end this? To make you stop wanting me dead?” Logan said. 

“First off, stop trying steal my kid away from me, and secondly stop being so goddamn perfect all the time!” Victor shouted, then he reached behind the seat and pulled out two beers, one for himself and one for Logan. 

Logan took the beer and didn’t say a word about the fact that Victor was drinking while driving. With his mutation it likely wouldn’t even effect his driving anyway. And more than that, he might have done the same thing himself a few times. Logan glanced down at Lucy to his right and found she was reading a storybook from her bag. She wasn’t turning the pages though. She just sat there gazing at the same page as silent tears dripped onto the illustration. Logan did his best to try to think calming peaceful thoughts as he wordlessly reached over to hold her hand and offer what comfort he could.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night at the campsite when Logan woke up to the feeling a small cold hand on his arm and sense of anxiety. He very nearly sat bolt upright at the sensation. Then he saw that it was just Lucy’s hand on his arm. She had been sleeping a few feet away but had rolled close enough in the night that she could reach out and put her hand on his arm during her nightmare. Or maybe she had moved there before the nightmare started. Logan knew he should wake her up from the dream she was having but Victor might not be thankful for it if he did. 

“Victor…” Logan reached over and shook his brother awake. 

“What?” Victor grunted awake. 

“Lucy’s having a nightmare. You gonna wake her up?” 

Victor crawled out of his sleeping bag and over to where his daughter slept. He reached out a hand to her shoulder to wake her. 

“Think happy thoughts,” Logan reminded him. 

“I always think happy thoughts,” he grunted and then took a breath as if to calm himself before waking Lucy. 

She sat bolt upright with a start and a took a few gasps of breath. She leaned closer to her father as if to hug him and then hesitated and stayed where she was. Victor looked a little hurt but he nodded as if he understood her reasoning. “You okay kid?” he asked her. 

“I dreamed about the adamantium again...and the tank..” she whispered. 

“I have the same dream sometimes,” Logan told her. “It’s not a good dream.” 

“Do you escape in your dream?” she asked him, curious. 

“Usually I wake up before it gets to that,” Logan admitted. “What about you?” 

“Sometimes if no one wakes me up I dream about my Dad coming to get me out of there. When he came for me for real, I wasn’t really awake. He pulled me out of the tank before I woke up but I remember some of it. I remember that he was carrying me and killing people at the same time. I remember the screams and the smell of blood. Some of the bullets hit me and hit him too but he still got us out anyway…” she said, seemingly lost in thought. 

“I didn’t think you were awake for any of that,” Victor said sadly. 

“I wasn't exactly but I remember it. I remember what it felt like to kill people…” 

“Is that why you don’t want to touch me? Because that scares you?” Victor asked her outright. “Because we’re mutants kid, if you wanna survive you’re gonna have to be willing to kill people.” 

“That’s not why,” she replied, irritated. “But if you have to kill people you don’t have to tear them apart.” 

“Yeah I did,” Victor said. “After what they did to you, I went easy on them.” 

“Doctor Branson didn’t do anything to me,” Lucy argued. “He didn’t even want to be there and he was nicer to me than everyone...and you killed him too.” 

“So what if I did? There were too many bullets flying to try and sort out the good guys from the bad guys. I got you out of there and that’s all that matters to me. You wanna be mad at me over that, just go right ahead. At least you’re alive and able to be angry at someone.” Victor moved away from her and went back into his sleeping bag. 

The tent fell silent and it seemed like both Victor and Lucy had fallen asleep. 

“Daddy?” Lucy called out in the darkness. 

“What is it?” Victor replied, sleepy and annoyed. 

“I’m not mad at you. I just get scared sometimes,” she said worriedly. 

“Same here kid. Same here,” Victor replied before the tent fell silent and everyone fell asleep.


End file.
